Entre un conejo y un gato
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Shiki por hazares del destino, va a la dimension donde conoce Hammyuts Meseta la cual lo ayudara a volver a Toshima (YAOI (ShikixAkira) HETERO (MattxHammyust))


Holas, HAPPY NEW YEAR 2013! (muy atrasado..perdonen ¬/¬") Aquí les traigo un fic nuevo, es un cross-over de The Book of Bantorra y Toga Inu no Chi

Advertencia: ninguna de las dos series me pertenece, solo los utilizo para hacer fics ^w^.

ATENCION!: Este fic el algo yaoi y algo de hetero…mas yaoi claro.

En este fic: 1:Shiki no se vuelve un loco adicto al line, se vuelve por así decirlo del bando bueno, pero a su estilo como Hibari-chan. 2:Ni Hammy-chan o los demás bibliotecarios mueren.

_**Entre un conejo y un gato**_

(1)

Como siempre se asomaba la lluvia en Toshima, y cierto espadachín caminaba por las calles vacías sin nada mejor que hacer, Akira…. bueno hace un par de semanas que no lo veía…el azabache no supo como pero lo extrañaba…claro jamás lo diría…o lo admitiría.

-HOLA SHIKITY!-grito un sujeto rubio de capucha roja.

-Gunji sabes que odio que grites-dijo el más alto molesto

-Que cruel eres Shikity a veces no se por que soy tu amigo.

-Si yo tampoco lo entiendo-dijo caminando por las calles.

Shiki no había consumido el line y tampoco mato a Nano (2) por petición de Akira, este no tuvo mas opciones que adaptarse a la vida con más gente, había arreglado las cosas con su medio hermano, ahora este era mas pegado a él, con el antiguo esclavo sexual del arbitro, Kau, este se volvió un gran amigo para Shiki, no hablaba mucho, pero compartían juntos momentos en silencio pero gratos, la relación con los otros era normal ni bien ni mal, solo que claro con Shinsuke era mala por obvias razones.

-Oye! Sabes a donde vas?

-No…por que.

-Por ahí a un laboratorio subterráneo, decían los luchadores que se hallaba justo debajo de esa farmacia-dijo sonriendo.

-Un laboratorio ¿eh? Mejor será investigar-dijo animado.

-Te acompaño-decía el rubio.

-Iré solo-dijo tajante, pero eso no detuvo al otro así que fueron los dos a ese susodicho laboratorio.

Ya bajando unas largas 10 escaleras, rompiendo un par de paredes, llegaron a su objetivo, un laboratorio en un estado no muy bueno, pero se podía pasear por ahí…si querías suicidarte.

-Eh? Mira Shikity-dijo señalando el hombre tatuado, a una rara maquina en la que entraban dos personas, tenia forma de tubo, su altura llegaba al techo.

-(silbido) esa cosa es impresionante-decía moviendo las palancas y los botones-Jha! lo encendí.

-Entrare-dijo tranquilo el azabache mientras solo se despojaba de su abrigo de cuero negro, quizás necesitaría su espada.

El mayor no sabia como ni porque, pero sentía que debía entrar a esa cosa…quizás algo interesante pasaría…

Sin más entro…

Pero no paso nada…

-*Quizás me equivoque, mph que aburrido*-pensó el menor con decepción.

Pero el rubio suspiro de sueño y apoyo su mano en un botón cosa que hizo funcionar la maquina, con Shiki aun dentro.

-Shiki!-grito el rubio pero ya era tarde el mayor había desaparecido.

Y lo peor de todo, no sabía como hacerlo volver.

Shiki se encontró viajando en una especie de vórtice, el azabache no miro sorprendido pero ansioso…así que acelero las cosas y se dirigió en picada.

Al otro lado del vórtice.

En los riscos, a lo lejos de la ciudad.

-Ahh que aburrido-dijo una mujer voluptuosa, de cabellos negros-Me gustaría que algo interesante pasase…o alguien fuerte…pero las cosas interesantes o personas fuertes no caen del cielo-dijo pero de pronto sintió que la tierra temblaba, y provenía del este.

La mujer sonrió complacida, y se dirigió al lugar.

Ya en el lugar del impacto…

El azabache despertó y vio un lugar diferente a Tanagura o cualquier otro lugar al que haya visto.

¿Seria otra dimensión?

No lo sabia, pero no perdería nada con investigar. Se quito el polvo de sus negras ropas, y empezó a caminar.

Ya fuera, se encontraron cara a cara.

Una mujer voluptuosa, de piel blanca, cabellos negros y ojos rojos.

Un hombre, alto y bien formado, de piel pálida, cabellos azabache y ojos rojos.

-Hola-dijo la mujer.

-¿Quien eres?

-Esa es mi línea muchacho…¿Quién eres tu?-dijo sonriendo.

-Shiki, el tuyo?

-Hammyuts Meseta-dijo sonriendo-*Tiene pinta de ser muy fuerte…seria un oponente interesante* ¿Te apetece pelear contra mi?-dijo sacando su honda.

-Claro…-dijo sonriendo mientras se ponía en occisión de pelea.

Un fuerte viento soplo en el lugar, marcando paso a una pelea.

La mujer marco el tiempo con su fiel honda y empezó a lanzar las piedras.

El hombre las esquivaba como si nada.

Este en un rápido movimiento se abalanzo contra la mujer, en un movimiento.

-*Nada mal*-pensaron al mismo tiempo.

La espada y las piedras chocaban, ambos disfrutaban de la pelea como nunca, a Shiki le llegaba algunas piedras, a Hammy algunos cortes, pero era divertido…Pero ninguno caía.

Pasaron alrededor de 2 horas, y ninguno de los dos caía.

Ya en un ataque definitivo, el golpe les dio a los dos y ambos cayeron al pasto completamente cansados.

-Eres muy bueno-dijo la mujer suspirando del cansancio.

-Tu igual…eres fuerte.

-Sabes?...mientras peleábamos, te movías como un gato así que llegue a una conclusión…

-¿Cual?

-Para mi serás Shikity -dijo riéndose causando un tic en el ojo del azabache.

-*Por que Shikity* (suspiro) Bien por ser tú, lo dejare pasar-dijo molesto mientras se paraba.

-Oye…no iras a la ciudad así vestido…espérame aquí y te traeré ropas normales para que te pasees por la ciudad sin problemas-dijo mientras se iba corriendo.

El mayor no planeaba irse se ahí, quería descansar un poco de la pelea.

Y pensar en como volver.

Como la mujer lo prometió llego rápidamente con un pantalón negro y una camisa blanca y una pequeña maleta para poner su ropa llena de polvo y roturas.

El oji-rojo le agradeció la ropa y se vistió detrás de un árbol.

Y entre charla…

-Me dijiste tu nombre, pero no tú apellido ¿Cuál es?

-Solo Shiki, no tengo apellido.

-Como te llaman tus enemigos.

-Il-Re.

-Bueno serás Shiki Il-Re no tener apellido es raro-dijo la chica-Si no eres de aquí…mejor dicho de ningún otro lugar ¿De donde eres?-dijo la chica mientras lo esperaba sentada.

-Soy de Tanagura.

-Toshima…es donde?.

-Japón, y Toshima es la capital, antes se llamaba Tokio, pero con la tercera guerra mundial las cosas cambiaron.

-LA TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL?!-dijo asombrada la pelinegra.

-Si…por eso te digo que no soy de esta dimensión, en mi mundo no hay, esos libros ni una biblioteca donde esta un árbol gigante.

-Ya veo…tu eres de otra dimensión…genial…pero como llegaste?

-Con una maquina que un…compañero idiota encendió y luego de apretar un botón por error *que mas le vale que haya sido por error* me mando aquí.

-Bueno…como eres un gran luchador y me caes muy bien, veré la forma de devolverte a tu dimensión.

-¿En serio?

-Claro…quizás extrañare momentos como este, en nuestra pelea, pero ya que…-dijo levantándose, mientras el hombre se mostraba.

La camisa y el pantalón le ajustaban de forma perfecta, cosa que la chica no pasó por desapercibido.

-Jajaja te queda muy bien…esperemos que no te intenten "comer" las chicas de la biblioteca.

-Esa es una pésima broma-dijo mientras se iba con la mujer hacia la biblioteca.

Las chicas de la ciudad veían con ojos interesados en Shiki que mostraba un porte muy elegante, pero serio, frió y tajante.

Hammy se reía para sus adentros…seria divertido ver todo esto.

Ya dentro, las personas veían al extraños con ojos atentos algunos coquetos, otras personas se ponían rojas al verlo y volteaban.

-¿Quién es el Hammy?-dijo una anciana.

-Ireia-san el es Shiki un amigo mió, pero no tiene hospedaje ni dinero, puede quedarse aquí? Solo será un par de días hasta encontrar casa.

-Bueno…no habrá problemas por un par de días…así que bueno se puede quedar-dijo la mujer-Acompáñame Shiki-kun a tu habitación.

Hammy y Shiki fueron con la señora hacia su cuarto temporal.

Sin embargo unas chicas seguían los pasos de las otras tres personas.

La habitación era pequeña solo una cama una mesita, pero había un baño privado, cosa que seria muy ventajoso.

-Disfruta tu estancia Shiki-kun-dijo la señora.

-Gracias, podrían decirme donde lavar mis ropas? Tuve un "pequeño encuentro de saludo" con Hammyuts-dijo mostrando una bolsa con la ropa negra, cortesía de Hammy, menos el abrigo de cuero, eso estaba en buen estado.

Hammy rió por la actitud tan educada del azabache.

-No se preocupe-la mujer llamo a unas personas de la servidumbre y les pidió que lavasen la ropa del hombre, accedieron rápidamente y se llevaron las ropas.

-Salgan de su escondite!-dijo Hammy hablando al vació, pero de ahí salieron una chica rubia y otra de tez morena.

Las chicas saludaron, al unísono y se presentaron, Shiki solo dijo su nombre.

-Nee, quieres un trago Shiki?-dijo Hammy con voz picara.

-No estaría mal, hace tiempo que no bebo-dijo sonriendo y se fue con su amiga.

-Oigan no creen que la directora y Shiki-san?...

-No lo creo o si?-se pregunto Mirepocc.

-Oigan!-se oyó una voz masculina.

-Matt-san!-dijo la rubia.

-¿Han visto a Hammy?

-Pues….ella…-dijo titubeando Mirepocc.

-Salio a beber con Shiki-san!-dijo la morena con cara roja de imaginarse al azabache.

-Shiki? ¿Quién es ese?-pregunto el rubio con una mirada molesta.

Ya en el bar.

-¿De donde conseguiste esta ropa?

-Pues se la pedí a una mujer que vende ropa, dije que un tipo atractivo necesitaba ropa por que estaba desnudo, esta de inmediato me mostró los modelos, y no me cobro nada solo dijo que vayas a agradecerle-dijo tranquila tomando su bebida.

El mayor escucho sin poder creerlo…esa mujer estaba loca.

-No se porque pero lo suponía…¿Quién es Matt?

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Escuche unos susurros de unas mujeres, "¿Lo sabe Matt-sama?"

-Pues Matt es mi…ex-amante-dijo suspirando algo melancólica.

-Ya veo-dijo tomando el trago.

-¿Qué? ¿No vas preguntarme el porque?

-Algo me dice que no quieres hablar del tema, mejor dejar las cosas asi para evitar molestias.

-Jajaja Bien y tu? ¿No tienes alguien de tu dimensión que espera por ti?

-…-el azabache se quedo callado un par de segundos, y tomo un trago seco-No se si espera por mi…o esta mejor sin mi.

-Es tu amante?

-No lo se-dijo mientras veía como el vaso era llenado de nuevo.

-¿Sabe lo que sientes?

-Si.

-Pues te aconsejo algo, dile lo que sientes, en un lugar romántico, o donde estén a solas o mientras estén teniendo sexo, es lo mejor, por más que ames a esa persona si no llega a esta en palabras, nunca lo sabrá.

-*Quizás sea un buen consejo*-pensaba el mayor tomando el trago en seco junto a la oji-roja.

Después de un par de botellas ya los dos caminaban tambaleantes por los pasillos de la biblioteca.

-WUA! Estamos ebrios y vemos doble!-decía la mujer.

-Baja la voz-dijo el azabache muy borracho, pero aun podía caminar-¿Sabes? si para ti soy un gato para mi eres…un conejo-dijo mareado.

-¿Conejo? ¿Por que?

-Eres muy inocente, casi te secuestra un tipo que te dijo, que "solo quería hablar"-dijo sonriendo.

-Oye!, eres un amigo muy malo…pero entonces es la amistad entre un gato y un conejo?...(3) Jajaja que gracioso suena-decía la mujer entre risas mientras se dirigían a la puerta de la habitación del oji-rojo.

-Gracias por acompañarme…bueno buenas noches-dijo Shiki y entro a la habitación directo a ducharse.

-Oye no me invitas a pasar…no eres divertido…buenooo me voooyyyy bye-dijo mareada

Pero algo a la mujer le llamo la atención el abrigo, lo movió y sacudió hasta que salio un papel de un bolsillo del reverso, lo vio, sonrió picarona, se lo llevo y se fue del cuarto.

Shiki ya duchado y algo mejor, no vio a su amiga pero no le importo mucho y se recostó en la cama y cayo profundamente dormido.

Hammy camino hasta llegar a su oficina y recostó en su silla y se quedo dormida, pero no sin antes ser vista por cierto hombre que la cargo en brazos y se la llevo del recinto.

Ya a la mañana siguiente…

Shiki despertó con un dolor en la cabeza, molesto pero soportable.

Se puso la poléra negra junto al pantalón y lo que seguía de su conjunto, pero, faltaba algo…

-*¿Dónde esta la fotografía?*-pensaba mientras registraba todo el cuarto-….*Hammyuts*-pensó molesto y se dirigió al despacho de la mujer.

-Mmm mi cabeza *estúpido Matt ¿Por qué diablos lo hiciste?*

_Flash back_

_Hammy despertó en una cama mullida pero se dio cuenta que no estaba en el cuarto de Shiki...así que…¿Dónde diablos estaba?_

_Se levanto y se dio cuenta que su ex-amante estaba ahí dormido a su lado, se reviso y por suerte no paso nada…así que con gracia y silencio escapo de allí sin dejar nota._

_Fin FlashBack_

La azabache se di cuenta que tenia algo en el bolsillo trasero, cuado lo saco resulto ser una fotografía, de un joven que miraba con un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas hacia la cámara, y estaba vestido con una camisa blanca una talla mas grande.

-*Debí haberla tomado de alguien…creo que fue de entre las ropas de Shikity*-la mujer sonrió con picardía y espero que llegase su amigo.

La puerta se abrió abruptamente y se vio al hombre de ojos rojos con gesto molesto.

-Buen día Shikity ¿Quieres un café?-dijo con una sonrisa inocente.

-¿Dónde esta?

-¿Que?-dijo fingiendo sorpresa, el mayor e acerco al largo escritorio y la enfrento.

-Tu lo sabes bien, la fotografía…dámela-dijo estirando su mano.

Hammy reprimió una risa la saco de su bolsillo la dichosa fotografía.

-Bien te la daré, con la condición que me respondas un par de preguntas.

-Bien.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Akira.

-¿Qué hace? ¿Es luchador?

-Fue un participe en un torneo.

-¿Qué es para ti?

-….-Shiki suspiro profundo-El es…mi amante *eso creo*.

-Ah era el de quien hablabas anoche mientras bebíamos-el mayor asintió mientras le quitaba la fotografía de las manos de la directora y se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones-Ah eres del otro partido-dijo asombrada.

-Eso creo…no me interesan la mujeres.

-Ah ya veo, ahora se por que no me mirabas con ojos de pervertido ni a ninguna de las chicas…pero tampoco a ningún otro hombre…de verdad amas mucho a Akira-kun ¿no?

El mayor escondió su sonrojo.

-Disculpe directora-dijo una chica rubia entrando al cuarto-B…buen día Shiki-san-dijo haciendo venia pero el mayor solo asintió sin decir nada.

-¿Qué pasa Mirepocc?

-Hallamos información importante acerca de un hombre con un poder especial, es un general de nombre Árpád Milosevic.

-Continua.

-Este al parecer tiene un conjuro para viajar a través de la dimensiones-la ultima parte llamo la atención del azabache.

-¿Dónde se encuentra?-pregunto Shiki.

-En una isla al sureste de aquí, solo hay un castillo, donde vive el general, hay una gran armada que protege la isla de invasores.

-Bien preparen un avión-dijo la mujer de ojos rojos.

El mayor se fue del despacho y se dirigió a prepararse.

Ya el hombre en el cuarto, alguien más se hizo presente.

-¿Quién es?

-Mattalast Balory-dijo el rubio.

-Mattalast Balory…Matt…el ex-amante de Hammyuts-dijo serio mientras limpiaba su fiel katana.

-Si…y al parecer tú tienes algunas intenciones con ella.

-No, solo la veo como compañera, es muy buena peleando-dijo sin mirar al rubio.

-No te creo.

-Pues deberá de creerlo ¿Acaso esta celoso?

-¿Yo? Para nada es solo que no me fió de ti.

-Son celos, sus sentimientos por Hammyuts son aun vigentes, después de haber terminado y los de ella son los mismos…no ha cambiado sus sentimientos por usted.

El hombre se asombro por las palabras del otro, lo dijo directamente sin dudar una sola vez.

-Hammyuts no me interesa como mujer, solo es una rival de peleas y una amiga-dijo mientras se iba del cuarto dejando al otro parado-Y se lo probare.

En la pista de aviación.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que no podrá?

-Al parecer uno de los pilotos esta mal, necesitamos otro.

-Mattalast Balory es un buen piloto por lo que he oído-dijo el azabache.

-Así es-dijo la anciana de fuerza sobrehumana.

-Entonces que venga con nosotros.

-¿Que?-dijo Hammy.

-Si, ya se lo dije, el vendrá con nosotros *Eso es por lo de la fotografía*-dijo serio pero una mirada triunfadora.

A la mujer no le quedo remido que aceptar, así que se dirigieron a la isla.

Dentro del avión, el ambiente era tenso.

-Estamos sobrevolando la isla directora-dijo el co-piloto cuídense.

-Si, si-dijo la mujer yéndose.

-Shiki-san…-dijo el rubio.

-No se preocupe Hammyuts estará bien-dijo sin voltearse y se dirigió a la salida.

-¿Necesitas paracaídas?-dijo Hammy pero el azabache no dijo nada y salto del avión-Lo tomare como un no-dijo sonriendo y ella también salto del avión.

Ambos cayeron a gran velocidad y como se esperaba Hammyuts aterrizo de golpe, mientras que Shiki aterrizo más suavemente.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-¿Que?

-Aterrizar como pluma.

-Solo te diré que gane un poder durante una pelea-dijo serio mientras se encaminaban al castillo.

En el castillo.

-Señor, dos personas se dirigen al castillo, Hammyuts Meseta, y un hombre que porta una espada.

-Déjalos pasar, les tenemos una sorpresa-dijo el hombre desagradable mientras reía con malicia.

Ya en el castillo, Hammy y Shiki de una patada hicieron volar el gran umbral del castillo.

-HUM PERDONEN ESTA…. EL GENERAL ÁRPÁD MILOSEVIC?!-grito la mujer

-¿Por qué me están buscando?-pregunto una voz que hacia eco en el gran salón.

-PUES USTED SABE ALGO DEL VIAJE DE DIMENSIONES, NOS GUSTARIA QUE NOS LO DIJERA!-volvió a gritar

-Y ni si les digo que no? ¿Qué harán?-decía la voz entre risas burlonas.

-NO TENDREMOS MAS OPCION QUE MATARLO, USTED ELIGE.

-Pues para sacar la información TENDRAN QUE MATARME! SOLDADOS ABRAN FUEGO-dijo el hombre algo nervioso y desde arriba apareció una lluvia de balas.

Después de la gran lluvia de plomo, cesó el fuego, y de la polvareda de mármol, salieron ambos ilesos corriendo hacia las escaleras.

-Hammyuts! Yo iré por la derecha tu por la izquierda lo rodearemos-dijo el azabache.

-De acuerdo Shikity-dijo mientras empezaba a dar vueltas su honda.

La pelea no duro mucho, habían cuerpos de muertos y heridos regados por todo el castillo, ya llegando al despacho ambos tumbaron la puerta, con el tipo escapando por la ventana, dirigiéndose a un avión.

Ya adentro el avión elevo vuelo.

-Diablos!-dijo la azabache.

-Sujétate de mi brazo-dijo el oji-rojo.

El azabache tomo impulso y los dirigió directamente al avión

El hombre creyendo estar a salvo, se dio cuenta que la mujer y su compañero estaban dirigiéndose a ellos como un misil que con el impacto el avión cayó en picada.

De los escombros del avión, Shiki y Hammy salieron como si nada arrastrando el cuerpo del general caído.

De pronto apareció la niña que se llevaba los libros de las personas, pero antes de podérselos llevar, Hammy la detuvo.

-Shikity debes tocar el libro, una vez que lo toques veras toda la vida de este hombre también seguramente como hizo el conjuro-dijo sonriente.

El mayor le hizo caso y toco el libro, toda la vida del hombre se proyecto en su cabeza, ahí pudo saber el conjuro.

-Ya esta, toma-dijo la mujer y le dio el libro a la niña que después, desapareció.

-Debo ir al lugar donde aterrice, pensar en el lugar a donde quiero ir, recitar las palabras, y ya esta-dijo serio.

-Bien, pero eso significa que ya no volverás.

-No, ya no al parecer este hombre viene de otra dimensión, por que según lo que vi, el tipo estaba desesperado por que no podía volver a su hogar.

-Bueno, entonces no perdamos tiempo-dijo la mujer y se dirigió con su amigo hacia el avión que los esperaba.

Ya en la isla, justo en el lugar donde Shiki había aterrizado. Se encontraba el nombrado su amiga, y Matt.

-Shiki-dijo Matt-Fue… un placer conocerte-dijo excediéndole la mano, este la sujeto y las estrecharon como una amistad de hombres.

-Igual…Recuerda lo que te dije, Matt-dijo el mayor.

-Oye Shiki toma-dijo la mujer arrojándole una botellita roja.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Dásela de beber a cierta persona, te lo aconsejo sirve mucho-dijo la azabache riendo picaronamente.

El mayor dio una corta sonrisa, se puso en el lugar correcto, y recito las palabras mientras pensaba en Tanagura.

- "Fuerza del universo, que riges la vida de cada ser que respira, llévame al lugar que te indico"(4)

El cielo se abrió, y una luz fuerte se llevo a Shiki del lugar. Pero, antes de irse…

-Hammyuts…gracias, por todo-dichas esa palabras desaprecio del lugar junto con la luz.

-*También gracias Shikity*-pensó la chica con una sonrisa-Vamonos Matt.

-Hammy que le diste?

-Un aceite "especial" que le servirá mucho.

-Ah ese aceite, vaya-dijo el mayor entendiendo lo dicho-…ehh Hammy

-Dime.

-¿Crees que le gustabas a Shiki?

-Era muy atractivo, pero no es mi tipo, además a el gustan los hombres-dijo simple.

-¡¿Que?!-el rubio se puso blanco como la hoja e un papel.

-Si, esta enamorado de un chico de su dimensión, así que era imposible que yo le gustara-dijo hasta que se dio cuenta-¿Estabas celoso?

-No, para nada.

-Aw estabas celoso, que tierno-dijo riendo.

-Bueno si…Hammy-Matt la detuvo tomándole de la mano-Quisieras ir a tomar un par de tragos conmigo?

-Me encantaría-dijo la directora sonriendo-mientras se iba de la mano con su mano derecha y….¿novio? No lo se, solo el tiempo lo diría.

En Toshima.

-Supieron algo-pregunto un niño de cabello rubio.

-No, Shiki no ha vuelto y Akira no se ha movido del laboratorio-dijo un hombre delgado de cabellos castaños.

-*Hermano, por favor regresa, Akira te extraña*-pensaba Rin.

En la antigua ciudad, se hallaba un muchacho de ojos azules platinados, esperando que llegue alguien de ojos rojos.

-*Con el derrumbe que ocurrió en el laboratorio…es casi imposible que Shiki vuelva, pero debo esperar se que él podrá salir de la dimensión en la que este*-pensaba el menor mientras cerraba sus ojos con vista al cielo gris-Shiki por favor vuelve.

De pronto las nubes grises se juntaron creando una sola, de esta se abrió una especie de vórtice, de ella salio una luz cegadora, y al final solo escucho un estruendo como si algo cayese del cielo, o alguien…

Akira no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió al lugar del impacto.

-*Muy bien…no fue tan malo*-pensó el mayor mientras estaba botado en el suelo, pero estaba bien, con alguna magulladuras, la ropa algo rasgada y llena de polvo, pero bien.

-SHIKI!-se oyó una voz, el joven de cabellos grises corrió a verlo.

-Akira…

El llamado corrió a verlo y lo recibió abalanzándose contra el en un fuerte abrazo, el otro estaba un poco shockeado por el conatazo, pero no hizo mas que corresponderle. El menor estaba tan feliz por que Shiki estaba bien, que sin pensarlo dos veces y me refiero a las consecuencias, beso los pálidos labios del mayor.

Ahora si Shiki estaba completamente shockeado.

-Ehm no se como paso…-dijo el menor nerviosos por lo que había hecho, se alejo del mayor completamente rojo-Me…me alegra que estés bien, todos estaba muy preocupados…bueno más Rin, Kau y Gunji.

-HERMANITO!-el grito del hermano del azabache hizo reaccionar al mismo.

-No grites Rin, igual de escandaloso que Gunji-decía mientras el rubio de estatura pequeña, se aferro a él y lo abrazaba con emoción.

Los amigos de Shiki lo recibieron, todos preocupados y más tranquilos sabiendo que el estaba bien y se dirigieron al departamento del rubio menor para celebrar. Ya dentro, le preguntaron varias cosas sobre el viaje. Pero este solo dijo que había conocido gente buena.

-Tengan es un regalo de lo de allá-dijo dándoles la bolsa de papel que tenia las botellas de licor.

-Vaya! Que gente más amable-dijo el periodista-¿No te importa que las tomemos?

-Tómenlas, yo me iré a mi departamento estoy muy cansado-dijo el azabache marchándose, ya en la salida Akira lo detuvo.

-Te importa que te acompañe?-dijo el chico algo tenso.

-Esta bien…*Haré caso al consejo de ese conejo*(6)-dijo mientras emprendía marcha con el menor a su lado.

_La amistad entre el conejo y el gato causo cambios para bien de ambos _

_**The End**_

(1) Ya verán el por que del titulo.

(2)Nano por si algunos no saben, es nombre de Nicole el que tiene el line en su sangre.

(3)Ahí esta la explicación, Shiki es agli como un gato, y Hammy es inocente como un conejo, además que me base en lo de conejo, por la afección de esta a los conejos.

(4)No sabia a que idioma ponerlo así solo puse en español.

(5)Me salio rima XD

Espero que les haya gustado, si quieren que haga el lemon de ShikixAkira solo me lo hacen llegar, gracias! (reverencia)


End file.
